bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaiba Ashiya
(In Progress) | spirit weapon = Ryakketsu Togaku | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english voice = | japanese voice = }} Kaiba Ashiya (悪し矢 灰覇, Ashiya Kaiba), properly known as Dōman Ashiya the 26th (二十六代目の蘆屋道満, Nijūroku Daime no Ashiya Dōman) is a Quincy who hails from the Ashiya Clan, a noble family of Quincy whom integrated with society since ancient times by utilizing their supernatural abilities to become spiritual mediums, diviners and exorcists — in other words, . Kaiba is the youngest head of clan following the sudden death of Dōman Ashiya the 25th through the release of his Shikigami's seal on his aging body, which caused the death of both the spirit and himself. Kaiba, as the rightful successor, tamed his own Yōkai — a Yuki-Onna regarded as Kazumi — and sealed her as a within his own body. Currently, his actions as the head of clan has lead him to be very busy with requests from across the , often times leading him into and other spiritual realms, increasing his notoriety quite significantly. Appearance Kaiba is a youthful individual whom, despite the lively appearances that should be associated with him, looks somewhat bland when put in comparison. This is made most apparent by his rather dejected expression on most occasions, likely a consequence of past endeavors he's undergone. Albeit, in recent times, he bears a much more lighthearted facial expression, indicating that he has finally overcome his general disdain of interaction and duty. When discussing physical features, Kaiba's most defining characteristic is his physical stature and build. He is noted for being impressively muscular despite his age, with a relatively broad build and notable definition across the entirety of his body. His torso is distinctively toned, with defined biceps, triceps, abdomen and pectorals. In contrast, his facial features and other physical features make him appear like a classical , specifically his black hair and eyes. His hair is spiked and brushed away from his forehead, save for the few strands that go down his forehead. In addition, he has a sharp jawline, thin lips and sharp nose, accentuating his overall look significantly. Finally, due to the number of life-threatening situations he's been in, he has two significant scars. One of these is on his head and was gained during a battle in his childhood, while the other is on his abdomen during his fight with Kazumi. It should be noted that, when making full use of his Hagun Zenmu, Kaiba's tattoo stretch from his arm all the way to covering half of his chest and his eyes appear to turn a bright crimson. Although, given that he can control this output, it is assumed he can be even more powerful should he wish. While at work, Kaiba wears a very professional outfit. He wears a large white jacket with light blue lining across its length. The jacket includes black spaulders, which extend down to his triceps and have silver edging across them. Moreover, the sleeves of the jacket are folded upwards and buttoned just above his wrist, revealing black hemming on the inside of it. Finally, at the lower end of it is a tower-like pattern that goes upwards, although it doesn't have much significance. Underneath, Kaiba wears a gunmetal grey short-sleeved dress shirt with white lining; the interior part protruding from the bottom, covering the entirety of his torso. At his waist, he wears a simple black belt with a silver buckle and a pair of loose , dark-grey trousers. His trousers are tucked at his calves underneath his boots, which are seemingly steel-capped at both the front, underneath the sole and at the top. Gallery GrayPersonWorkSearch.jpg|Kaiba looking for work. Personality Kaiba is a young man who has been adorned with responsibility since the day of his birth. The slow decline of his family's population — specifically pureblood Quincy population — due to the mass extinction events associated with his species lead Kaiba's responsibilities to escalate rapidly beyond any child his age. Accordingly so, his childhood and adolescence has been eschewed in favor for a life to cultivate a great Quincy and Onmyōji to fulfill the purpose of his clan. In saying this, these responsibilities have greatly dampened Kaiba's overall personality. He is a dutiful, matter-of-tact individual who rarely goes out of his way to enjoy something. While recently he has been alleviated of such a tempered personality slightly as a result of his newfound adventures, Kaiba is still incapable of loosening the shackles of responsibility that tie him down, ultimately meaning he has much to learn. :More Coming Soon... History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Quincy Abilities Onmyōjutsu Yuki-Onna Abilities Hagun Zenmu Spirit Weapon Ryakketsu (略决, Brief Judgement) is the name of Kaiba's Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"). Throughout Kaiba's career as a Quincy, the bow has evolved from a simple manifestation and forge of his spiritual power into what it is today. Due to the power of Kazumi coursing through his own reiryoku, Kaiba's spiritual power can be crystallized by him at any moment he wishes. Through applying this to his Heilig Bogen, Kaiba can form a stable and powerful weapon in but a moment. The bow is a longbow that is about three quarters of Kaiba's height, with a thin center to allow him to grip it while extending outwards from it are its limbs, which are blade-like patterns that alternate in opposite directions. Accordingly, the bow can be used as a temporary close-ranged weapon, given the sharpness of the limbs in question. The bowstring is a very thin strand of reishi which he feeds, thus giving it incredible power with minimal physical strain on his part. *'Heilig Pfeil' (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrows", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Onmyōji Category:Males Category:Original Characters Category:Echt Quincy